RID2: Vector Prime Part 2
by Master Fwiffo
Summary: RID2 Episode 15: With Elita trapped by Ultra Magnus, her femmes are forced to launch a rescue mission- alone...


  
**Episode 15  
Vector Prime Part 2  
  
**  
Optimus Prime stared solemnly at the image that appeared before him. Vector Prime's mere presence seemed to mock his very existence. Aidia had fallen to her knees at Vector Primes announcement. Her eyes stared at the floor, seeing nothing in return. The other three femmes stared at the screen in shock, unable to absorb what they had just heard.  
Koji looked up at the screen. Let her go Magnus! He announced, the human boy speaking aloud what no one else could seem to voice.   
Well, I'd like too, but need something done in return. Vector Prime turned its attention to Optimus.  
Optimus remained stone faced. No Magnus. I will not let you have the Matrix. He said calmly.  
Vector Prime shrugged. Then Elita can stay here with me. Vector Primes face was dark. And I'll take the Matrix by force if have to.  
Prime stared coldly at the abomination that appeared before him. I won't let you get to it. Even if it costs me my Spark-  
Spare the speeches Optimus! Vector Prime snorted. The fact is, I have Elita, and more power then you could possibly have by yourself. You can't destroy me; you would destroy Elita too. However, I have no such qualms about destroying you! Face it Prime, I have you between a rock and a hard place. Give me the Matrix, and I let Elita go. Its that simple.  
I can't do that. Prime said quietly.  
Not even for Elita?  
Primes eyes went dark, and his voice cracked as he answered.   
Chromia and Recoil gasped at Primes statement. Red Alert bowed her head in silence.  
Then you had better be careful Prime. Vector Prime answered. Who knows, I might be foolish enough to tackle al the Predicons by myself.  
The screen switched itself off.  
How could Magnus do that? Koji exploded. He's an Autobot! He's your brother Optimus! He's-  
Prime said quietly. He's not my brother. Not anymore.  
T-Ai gasped.   
Prime turned to leave. Get all the Autobots on alert.  
Why, what are we going to do? Side Burn demanded. It's not like we can shoot him out of the sky!  
Prime sighed deeply. I know.  
But what are you going to Optimus? Koji asked.  
I'm not sure yet. I want a meeting with everyone available. T-Ai, round the Autobots up. We're going into a code red.  
Code red? T-Ai cried. Optimus, is that necessary?  
Optimus turned to the small hologram. Magnus doesn't realize it yet, but he could be jeopardizing the entire mission on Earth.  
How's that Prime? X-brawn asked.  
Without Sentinel, or Omega Prime, we've lost two of the best warriors we have.  
Best Warriors? Chromia almost exploded. Prime, Elita's out there! And you're talking like she's only here to be part of Sentinel! She angrily marched toward Prime before she was intercepted.  
X-Brawn restrained her. Calm down! Prime knows what he's saying!  
I'm saying the facts. Prime said coldly. Without Sentinel, the Predicons now have us overpowered.  
Red Alert said angrily. You of all people know that Elita's just more then a part of Sentinel!  
I know all to well. We'll mount a rescue operation as soon as we can. Prime looked back at T-Ai. Get that meeting set up.  
Yes sir. T-Ai said timidly, obeying Prime.  
I'll be in my quarters. Prime added, then left.  
The femmes remained, all but Aidia starring solemnly after Prime. X-Brawn glanced at his brothers. We'd better go. Side burn and Prowl nodded, and the three left the room.  
Only Koji remained, almost forgotten by all the Autobots.  
Recoil sighed, and sank to her knees. Elita... She muttered.  
We'll get her back. Red Alert said softly.   
Chromia glanced at her comrade. Red Alert, it's going to be pretty difficult.  
I know. Red Alert sighed. But we can't lose hope. We just... can't.  
But what about Magnus? With both his and Elita's power-  
Don't go there Recoil.  
As the three talked softly, Koji wandered over to Aidia. He asked softly.  
He got no response. He repeated, laying his hand on the femme's side gently. Are you-  
Aidia trembled slightly under the small humans touch.   
What's wrong? Koji asked, suddenly very concerned. Aidia looked up. Aidia, you're... you're crying...  
Koji knew transformers didn't have tear ducts, but he had been with the Autobots long enough to know when they cried. Aidia was quaking, and her eyes were darkened, her mouth had become almost a frown.  
I'm sorry. Aidia whispered. I'm so sorry...  
For what? Koji asked. There's nothing wrong with crying-  
You don't get it! Aidia burst out, startling the other three femmes and T-Ai, all of which whirled to face her. Aidia continued, oblivious to increased attention. It's my fault, al my fault! Magnus he, I thought I loved him, and he, I, kept bringing things to him, and, and, I mentioned that Elita and Optimus have the same- and and, and- Aidia broke off into muffled sobs.  
Chromia gasped. You were seeing Magnus?  
Aidia sobbed.  
Red Alert buried her head in her hands. Oh Aidia...  
He, he was using me... Aidia sobbed weakly. He- It's- She couldn't continue as sobs over came her again.  
Don't cry Aidia. Koji said quietly. It will-  
Red Alert said coldly. Its time for you to go home.  
  
Come on Koji. Red Alert continued. I'll take you home. Red Alert transformed, and Koji hesitantly got in.  
She drove off as Aidia continued to sob. Chromia put her arms around the shaking femme. It's ok. She said softly. It's ok.  
Recoil came to Aidias side and came to her knees as well. She put her arms around both of them, just wanting to be close to her teammates. The three remained there, silent.  
Meanwhile, T-Ai quickly made a backup recording of the conversation.  
  
Magnus! Let me out! Elita screamed desperately into blackness.  
Forget it Elita.  
Magnus please!  
  
Elita attempted to struggle against the machine that seemed to hold her locked in a vast emptiness.  
  
  
Elita felt as though she could collapse- she wanted to collapse, to lay still and rest-, but something held her upright. She could not control her own body.  
She was trapped, now a part of Magnus, or rather, of Vector Prime.  
Her voice changed to a quiet pleading.   
I need... out. I can't... take it...  
I know. Magnus growled. But you're not getting out until I have the Matrix.  
Magnus... this... isn't you...  
Elita's spark began to pulse slower.  
Magnus felt the change. Yes, go ahead. Go off-line. That will only make it easier to control you.  
Where's... you're... Autobot... honor...  
I left that behind long ago.  
Elita went off line.  
  
Optimus stared at the recording. I'm sorry to bring this to you Optimus. T-Ai said quietly. But I felt you should know.  
I understand. Optimus bowed his head. You did what you had to do. Send her in to me.  
Yes Optimus.  
  
Aidia sobbed into Chromias shoulder. I can't believe he would do that. I just- can't!  
Well the fact is, he did. Red Alert growled. We can't argue that now.  
But he couldn't! He couldn't!  
Wake up Aidia. Red Alert said angrily. He's a lot less noble than you thought!  
Lay off. Chromia ordered. She's been through a lot. She doesn't need you harassing her.  
Red Alert hung her head. Sorry Chromia.  
Don't apologize to me. Apologize to her.  
Aidia pulled closer to Chromia, the only comfort that she had. Red Alert crossed her arms and walked over to the doorway of her shared room with Aidia.  
Recoil sat down next to Aidia, and put her hands on the crying femmes back.  
What are we supposed to do now? She sighed.   
I don't know. Chromia groaned. I just don't know...  
Aidia started as T-Ai appeared behind her. Aidia. Optimus wants to see you.  
Red Alert whirled on the small hologram.   
To talk about Magnus. The human apparition answered truthfully.  
You ratted on her??? Chromia cried T-AI! How could you??   
I was only doing what I had to. T-Ai said innocently. I felt he needed to know! It was in Optimus's best interest to-  
Red Alert demanded. But what about Aidias interests, huh?  
Red Alert advanced angrily on the hologram, who shrunk timidly into the corner. I was only following orders. T-Ai whimpered.  
Lets see you follow orders off-line. Red Alert growled angrily.  
Wait, Red Alert!" Aidia protested. Red Alert stopped. T-Ai was just doing what she had to do. It's what she was programmed to do.  
But what about- Chromia started, bur Aidia held up her hand.   
No. Leave T-Ai alone. Aidia sighed deeply, her voice becoming slow and pained. I'll go. I deserve whatever I get.   
Red Alert sighed as Aidia slowly left the room. I hope he goes lightly on her.  
T-Ai looked at the femmes. I'm sorry. She said, and then phased out.  
Chromia buried her head in her hands. Poor Aidia...  
  
Sky-Byte looked over the Aquacons and Deceptions arrayed before him. Galvatron had finally put him in charge of an important mission. It was a miracle, a slagging miracle!  
Ok troops! Sky-Byte took hold of a pointer, and started pacing in front of a large Predicon symbol. You all know the plan. This is our triumph! This is our finest hour. Everything we have worked for depends on this attack and-  
Oh shut up. Scourge growled. This is just going to be another failure at an attempt to eliminate Optimus Prime.  
*Sky-Byte face-faults*  
Don't say that! Sky-Byte protested. It's a brilliant plan!  
And who thought of it? Scourge asked, sounding amused.  
Why, I did, of course!  
You're honor, the defense rests its case. Team Ruination and the Predicons and most of the Aquacons burst out laughing.  
*Sky-Byte sweat drops*  
Come on Scourge! Sky-Byte protested. You know as well as I do this will work!  
Scourge crossed his arms. I know it will draw out Prime I don't think it will work.  
We can try anyway. It's Galvatron's orders!  
Scourge sighed. I know.  
  
Aidia timidly entered Optimus Prime's quarters. You wanted to see me sir?  
Yes. Sit down Aidia.  
Aidia entered and took a seat in front of Optimus's large desk. Optimus Prime stood, with his back turned, staring solemnly at the wall.  
Neither said anything for a few minutes. Aidia trembled. The silence was unbearable.  
Optimus finally spoke. Aidia started. Here it comes... Yes sir?  
I know you've been seeing Magnus. Aidia hunger her head. What I don't know is why. What do you see in him?  
Aidia looked up curiously. This wasn't what she expected.  
Why were you attracted to him?  
I uhh, he's well, handsome sir, and, well, I-  
  
I think he needs someone. Whenever I saw him, I just felt he was lonely. Like he needed someone to be there. So I-  
Aidia stopped when Optimus turned back and faced her. I thank you for taking interest in my brother. You're right, he is lonely. And had circumstances been different, I would have encouraged you to keep seeing him. Optimus sat down at his desk, and crossed his arms.  
Aidia protested.   
But Aidia, something's changed in Magnus over the last year.  
Aidia bowed her head. I know.  
I have reason to believe he's become corrupted.  
Aidia looked up in shock. You mean-  
Yes. He's a Predicon now.  
Aidia groaned. That explains everything.  
Yes Aidia. He was using you. And I believe he got the idea from you to merge with Elita.  
Aidias eyes went dark.   
What exactly, did you say to him?  
I sad, that I found that her body and you're were very similar in overall design and construction, and-  
Optimus nodded. That's enough.  
I'm so sorry Optimus. Aidia sniffed, trying to hold back sobs. I didn't-  
It is all right. Optimus looked up. I won't hold you accountable for what happened. However, I will need you're help.  
Aidia looked up.   
I may not show it very well, but I care for my brother. I want him back. Not the Predicon he's become, but my true brother.  
Aidia sighed. But if he really has become corrupted, then-  
I'm sure there's a way to find a cure. Optimus said grimly. That's all I can hope right now, if I want him back.  
Silence reigned for a few minutes.  
But right now our most important priority is to get Elita back. I imagine you want this as much as I do.  
Yes Optimus.  
Good I want you to-  
Aidia jumped at T-Ais frantic cry.   
What is it T-Ai? Optimus whirled 90 degrees to face his private screen. The Predicons and Deceptions are attacking the Carnival!  
Slag it! Prime cursed. Why now?  
Aidia came foreword. The carnival? Why would they attack there? There's nothing there but... humans...  
Galvatron knows that all to well. Optimus Prime turned and started out of the room, yelling orders as he left. T-Ai, I want the Bullet Trains, the Build Team and the Car Brothers there as quickly as you can manage. Have the Spychangers online as back up.  
What about us Prime?' Aidia asked. We want to help too!  
You four have to stay here.  
  
That's an order Aidia! Optimus turned. Got it?  
Yes sir. Aidia pulled back.  
Optimus turned back, transformed, and rolled out.  
  
Kelly wasn't the least bit surprised when the Predicons showed up at the carnival. She had come to expect some giant robot or another to show up everywhere she went. (She had almost had Side Burn chase her car into her garage once) So instead of freaking out, Kelly simply remained atop the now stopped Ferris wheel, watching the scene unfold down below.  
It was more intense then she expected.  
  
Slapper glanced at Gas Skunk. Is it just me, or is Ruination really enjoying himself?  
I'm gonna have to agree. Gas Skunk admitted. Look at him. I haven't seen have this much fun since the time he took on Landfill.  
They ducked as the remains of some small carnival shop smashed into the ground nearby.  
I would say that Black Depth is having more fun. Darkscream spoke up.   
What makes you say that? Slapper asked.  
I dunno, I've just never heard him laugh before.  
Slapper paused, and cocked his head. Incoming! Get ready!  
  
Kelly looked down from her perch on the Ferris wheel, and yawned in boredom as a large group of Autobots drove out of the space bridge. Was all she bothered to say.  
  
Gas Skunk cried. They're going all out!  
Doesn't matter. Darkscream ordered. On Sky-Bytes signal!  
  
Optimus Prime, TRANSFORM! Sky-Byte whirled at the Autobot Leaders distinct voice.   
Primes showed up. Scourges eyes narrowed. He's mine!  
Sky-Byte stepped back, ad proceeded to watch with some degree of satisfaction as Scourge got himself pummeled by Optimus Primes sheer power.  
Two more giant monsters appeared on the scene as Landfill and Railracer entered into the battle. Ruination and Black Depth charged them.  
Sky-Byte frowned. That's unusual, he didn't bring Sentinel... Then he noticed that Prime was fighting fiercer then usual. I've never seen him so ticked. What's going on?  
He snapped back to attention as Scourge cried out and was thrown backwards. Prime angrily brought both is fist down onto the fallen Deceptions chest. Scourge cried out in pain, and tried to scramble away. Prime kicked him, hard.  
Scourge transformed and fled.  
Well done Prime. Sky-Byte applauded.  
Prime glared coldly at the shark. You're next on my list.  
Really, I'm flattered.  
Sky-Byte raised his anchor arm, and brought it down suddenly.  
  
That's the signal! Gas Skunk cried.   
  
I don't know what you're up to Sky-Byte, Optimus started. Sky-Byte smiled. The speech. How predictable. Prime continued, But I won't allow you to ARRGGHH!  
Railracer turned.   
The site of his leader lying on the ground, smoking, was enough to freeze even the massive Gestalt.  
Black Depth too advantage of this, bringing his fist into Railracers gut.  
Sky-Byte laughed. Ha ha HA! I've got you now Prime!  
Prime looked up weakly.   
We've simply drained all you're energy. Sky-Byte smiled. It was to easy.  
Scourge returned, transforming. Scourge cracked his armored knuckles. Lets have some fun now.   
Prime glared at the two hatefully. Elita... If I die now... No... He whispered.   
Sky-Byte cried out as Optimus Prime, rage all too apparent on his face, climbed to his feet.  
He's not supposed to do that! Scourge cried. We drained his energy!  
Optimus Prime roared, startling everyone on the battlefield. Ruination and Black Depth both stopped and stared as they saw the weakened Optimus Prime charge foreword into the two leading Cons. Scourge drew his sword and tried to fight back. Prime simply grabbed the sword, and pulled, leaving only a stump.  
Sky-Byte yelped and tried to flee, but Prime grabbed the retreating sharks tail, and slammed him into the ground. From the ladder on his back, over a dozen missiles launched and detonated around the two, briefly turning the carnival into a fireworks display.  
Predicons retreat! Sky-Byte yelled in fear, turning tail, with Black Depth and the three stooges right behind. Ruination flew in past Prime, grabbed Scourge, and then beat it.  
Optimus stood there until they were gone, then he collapsed, all his energy drained.  
  
Kelly remained atop the Ferris wheel long after the Autobots had left, wishing that at least one of them would have stayed to get her down.  
  
Aidia shook her head gravely. Optimus is going to be out of it for a long time.  
T-Ai sighed.   
X-Brawn groaned. Now what?  
Awww, is little Optimus hurt? Everyone whirled as again, Vector Prime appeared on the screen. I'm touched.  
Side Burn growled. Let Elita go!  
Vector Prime shrugged. Once I have the matrix.  
Forget it.  
Prowl crossed his arms. You will never get the matrix now.  
Then you'll never get Elita back. Vector Prime growled. But look at Prime, lying there comatose. It would not be hard for someone to just borrow the matrix, give it to me...  
What you are suggesting is treason! Prowl roared. Leave now Magnus!  
Suit yourself. Vector Prime disappeared again.  
Aidia bowed her head in silence.  
  
Elita laughed. I told you it wouldn't work! Face it Magnus, you'll never get the Matrix!  
Don't be to sure. Magnus sneered. Go back to stasis where you belong. Quit fighting me, it's no use.  
What makes you so confident?  
Because, there's a certain little femme that I know will obey me.  
  
Don't act so surprised Elita. Surely you know about Aidia.  
What?? Aidia? What does she have to do with all this?  
You'll see soon enough.  
  
What are we supposed to do? Chromia stomped angrily. We can't just abandon Elita!  
You heard X-Brawns orders. Red Alert answered. No one is to leave the base without further orders.  
But we can't just leave Elita out there! Recoil protested. Who knows what Magnus might do to her!  
Aidia remained silent.  
We've got to do something! Recoil insisted.   
I have an idea. Aidia said softly.  
You've had enough ideas. Red Alert growled.  
Stand down Red Alert. Chromia ordered. I want to hear what she has to say.  
I- it won't work. Aidia sighed.   
Tell us. Chromia said softly. Anything's worth a shot.  
All- all right. Aidia looked at her comrades Here's what we should do.  
  
X-Brawn sighed. Optimus is out colder than a-  
Cool it. Prowl growled. This isn't the time.  
Prime moaned, an attempted to sit up.  
Slow it down Prime. Side Burn said softly. Rest up.  
Prime mumbled something. X-Brawn asked.  
Where's... Aidia?  
She's already looked you over Prime. Prowl answered. She's fixed you up as best she can.  
Where... is she?  
In her quarters, I guess. Side Burn shrugged.   
T-Ai... where's... Aidia?  
T-Ai started guilty. I uhh... Why?  
Where is she?  
She... uhh... left.  
Prime sat upright. What? She- what?  
With the rest of team Sentinel.  
X-Brawn, Prowl and Side Burn snapped t attention. They cried.  
They wouldn't... Prime moaned. Oh no....  
  
Night fell. Vector Prime stood by the usual spot, and waited.   
She won't. Elita hissed into the nothingness that surrounded her. She wouldn't!  
Oh really? Ultra Magnus laughed at the femme he held inside her. You put way to much confidence in your friends.  
No, she won't!  
See for yourself. Here she comes now! Ultra Magnus allowed Elita brief glimpse of vision through Vector Primes eyes. To her horror, she saw Aidia, trudging with her head down, toward Vector Prime, the abomination that was before her.  
In her hands, she held a small, glowing object.  
Aidia... no... Elita whispered in horror.   
I brought the Matrix. Aidia said quietly/ Will you let Elita go?  
Inside her prison, Elita-1 began to cry.  
Vector Primes eyes narrowed. Let me see.  
Aidia timidly complied, handing the Matrix up to him.   
Vector Prime studied it. Wait a minute, this isn't-  
Vector prime was cut off as three more femmes opened fire behind him. Elita yelled happily as she saw her brave girls run foreword to try and rescue her from inside of Magnus.   
Hold on Elita! Chromia whooped, opening fire again.  
But Vector Prime was ready. He whirled angrily, his massive weapon leaping to his hand, and firing. The femmes scattered. Recoil took to the air and opened fire. Vector Prime aimed up and fired back. With a cry, Recoil hit the ground.  
Locked inside Vector Prime, Elita screamed Recoils name in horror as her friend's body lay still.  
Who's next? Vector roared, firing at Red Alert. Red Alert dodged, fired back, and was downed by the next round. She cried out in pain as she hit the ground, smoking.  
Too easy! Vector Primes fist smashed into Chromia, sending her flying. She hit the ground with a sickening crunch. Elita moaned in horror.  
Another, weaker blast hit him from behind. Vector Prime whirled, and advanced on Aidia. The small femme pulled back in terror.  
Brave of you to hold a rescue operation. he growled, grabbing Aidia by the neck. But foolish. Without even any backup. He began to squeeze Aidias small throat. She cried, and struggled to no avail. Vector Prime continued, I will admit, you had me fooled with the power pack. But it was foolish. As Elita watched in horror, Aidia gasped and squirmed as the grip around her throat tightened. You should have brought me the Matrix. Its too late now. Aidias metallic skin began to crack.  
Say goodbye to your friend Elita. Magnus whispered. It's the last you'll see of her.  
Elita cried. Magnus, let her go!  
No chance.  
I said-  
Magnus gasped as something began to happen. By the pi-  
  
The grip around Aidias throat was suddenly gone, and Aidia dropped to the ground.  
  
Vector Prime began to shake, and blue light shot out from his connecting joints.  
  
Vector Prime seemed to explode, leaving a weakened and shaken Elita-1 in its place. Magnus parts flew off then came back together, lying several meters away from Elita.  
I'll kill you all for that! Magnus roared, climbing to his feet and jumping for his gun.  
I don't think so. Magnus paused as he suddenly found his own gun pointed at him, supported by both Chromia and Red Alert.  
Magnus looked at them, and then back at Elita, who now had her weapon drawn as well.  
Leave Magnus. Elita ordered. Leave now, and don't come back!  
Magnus looked hatefully at the femmes. I will get the Matrix. And I will get all of you too! With that final threat, Ultra Magnus transformed, and drove away.  
Elita waited until he was out of sight, then her knees gave way. She fell to them, her chest rising and falling heavily.  
Aidia threw her arms around Elita in a tight hug. Chromia and Red Alert joined her in a massive embrace. Recoil stumbled to her feet and then too fell into the hug. Elita hugged her girls back, as best she could.  
You came for me. She smiled weakly. You risked it all to save me...  
What did you expect? Chromia asked joyfully through her tears.  
We're just glad to have you back. Recoil added, pulling Elita close. Aidia buried her head in Elitas shoulder.  
Elita's smiled faltered. Come on girls... we should go home.  
  
Elita entered the room slowly. Optimus looked up, and an immediate look of relief swept over him. He got to his feet weakly, and embraced her. No words were exchanged. None were necessary. Optimus's optics went dark as he held her close to him, silently promising never to let her be taken away from him that again.  
Chromia smiled, and came over to X-Brawns side. He put his arm gently around her and drew her close. Red Alert smiled at Prowl, and was soon too in his arms. Recoil snuggled up next to Side Burn, much to his discomfort.  
Aidia remained alone and quiet as the reunion commenced in silence, her thoughts resting on one darkened spark.  
  
  
  
Afterword: Yay! Its finally done! I hope you liked it, I think it may be my best one yet. Reviews are appreciated (hint hint wink wink)  
  
Anyway, up next: Minerva - An Autobots Tears  
  
New Stuff: None, but its back to fic writing! Now to deliver what I promised! You WONT be sorry!  
  



End file.
